Leave Me Alone
by iceemblem
Summary: Himeno and Hayate are separated. But, they kept their promise. They never had any bestfriends. They kept their promise to each other.
1. Growing Up

Leave me alone

Leave me alone

--Growing up—

They were playing in the garden. The boy got flowers and made a headband and gave it to the girl. The girl was happy and said

Little girl: When I grow up, I'm going to marry you.

The 2 children liked each other. The boy nodded. The girl was very happy. Unexpectedly, the family of the girl moves to America. The girl and the boy were upset that they got separated, but they kept that promise, that they will always be friends.

17 years later, the boy grew to be a young gentleman. He had long, smooth, and blue hair. After those years, he waited for the girl to return home. The next day, he went to the park to visit their daily meeting area. He always stared at everything around the place. He looked at the statue were they used to run around, he also looked at the sand box were they used to make sandcastles. He turned around and looked at the swing and slides were they used to play. How he missed those days. He said giving a heavy sigh

Young man: It has been many years ever since that day.

There was a young man behind him. She held his shoulder and said

Young man: Yo! Mornin' Hayate.

Hayate: Oh, G'morning Sasame.

Sasame: It's been many years, hasn't it?

Hayate: It sure is.

Sasame was another one of their childhood friends. He was a young man that was very-well mannered. He has a silver hair. He had a crush on their female childhood friend. Sasame and Hayate usually fight because of their feelings for her. Sasame asked

Sasame: Why don't we go to a coffee shop?

Hayate: Sounds good to me.

They headed to the coffee shop. A waitress approached them and said

Waitress: What will you have?

Sasame: I'll have a black coffee, no sugar please, and 1 strawberry cake. Thank you.

Hayate: I'll have a tea, and 2 chocolate cakes. That's all.

Waitress: Thank you.

The waitress went to the counter and gave the paper. They waited. 10 minutes late and their snacks were given to them. They talked about something

Sasame: Hayate…

Hayate: What is it?

Sasame: Hayate…… I heard that……** She's** coming back to Tokyo.

Hayate: --spit!!--What?!

Sasame: I heard that she'll be coming back here.

Hayate: What?! Where?! When?!

Sasame: She'll be coming back here next month. Well that's what I've heard.

Hayate: Oh, I see.

Sasame: But, I'm not sure yet if the rumors are true yet.

They finished their tea, coffee, and pastries and went out.


	2. Meeting

--Meeting--

--Meeting--

1 month later, Hayate visited Sasame in their house. He asked

Hayate: Are the rumors true?

Sasame: Well………I guess so.

Hayate left Sasame's house and went to the park. He looked at the place 1 more time. Suddenly, a girl also went beside him. Hayate looked at her. She said

Girl: How have you been………………. Hayate.

Hayate: Hi…..hi…..me…..no…..? Hi-me..no? Is it you?

Himeno: Well who else would I know here?

Hayate held her face. Himeno blushed. Hayate suddenly hugged her. She said

Himeno: Hayate…..

Himeno also embraced him back. Hayate cried and sid

Hayate: Himeno, I missed you. I missed you, very much.

Himeno: I missed you, too, Hayate.

Sasame approached them. Himeno saw Sasame. Sasame smiled at her. Hayate and Himeno stopped embracing each other. Sasame stood still and Himeno approached him and held his hand and said

Himeno: Is that you, Sasame-kun?

Sasame: It is me, Hime-chan.

Himeno: You're already grown up. When was the last time I saw you again?

Sasame: Hahahahahaha!! It's only been 4 months that we didn't see each other.

Hayate: What? You met? Where?

Sasame: Didn't I tell you? 4 months ago, my parents and I went to America for a vacation. I met her in the beach.

Hayate: What were you doing in the beach?

Himeno: My parents and I went to the beach. While I was there, the things they were doing there were boring, and so I left. I went to a quiet part of the beach. I was alone. Later, a young man sat beside me. And we started talking to each other. Then we told our names, and there, we knew each other.

Hayate: ah…. I see.

Himeno looked at them and said

Himeno: Why don't we go to a cake shop, it's my treat.

Hayate and Sasame: Sure.

They went to the cake shop. A waiter approached them an asked

Waiter: What are your orders?

Himeno: We'll have 1 whole strawberry cake and 1 whole chocolate cake. And 3 Ice Tea's.

Hayate: What?! That many?!

Himeno: It's alright. I haven't been with you 2 for 1 decade and 5 years.

Sasame: Alright then, if you say so.

Later their cakes arrived and their ice tea's. They ate some cakes and their left –over's were taken home. They said farewell to each other and went their separate ways.

Chapter 3 will arrive soon. I'll do my best to post it as fast as I can. Thank you

--


End file.
